


Captain Canary plays Assassin's Creed

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crook and the assassin battle it out. Who is the best video game player among the two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crook and the Assassin's Creed

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Canary Prompt from @phoebe-music: VIDEO GAME CAPTAIN CANARY
> 
> Thanks again for the prompt ;) I wasn’t sure if this was what you wanted but I tried!
> 
> I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow, nor it’s characters. (I hope I did lol)

“Gideon, random question. Is there any chance I can play Assassin’s Creed in this tin can?”

Leonard wasn’t needed in today’s mission and he misses his alone time back in Central City. Playing video games, Assassin’s Creed specifically, was one to keep his head off of planning heists.

“Yes, Mr. Snart. It will be available to you in the fabrication room after 30 minutes. I can install it in your room of you want,” Gideon answered.

* * *

 

“Good job, team. We could now take a rest after a long day. See you in the morning,” said Rip.

The team didn’t even let him finish. They were already off to their rooms to freshen up and sleep–but not Sara.

“Hey Sara, where are you going? Your room is that way,” Kendra pointed to her far right.

“I’ll just say hi to Snart. Had to tell him that he wasn’t included in the mission because we’re in the arctic. We’re literally surrounded with ice. Just so he’d stop moping,” Sara replied.

Before she could even knock at his door, she ready heard him screaming. “GIDEON, OPEN SNART’S DOOR!” She was expecting the crook to either be badly injured or without his hand but he wasn’t. He was playing a video game. “What the hell was that? I thought you were hurt!”

“I’d tease you about being so concerned about me but I’m too busy practicing what I do best next to stealing–playing Assassin’s Creed.”

And there was Sara, sitting beside Leonard for almost an hour now, listening as he discuss the history of the game, all the contents of the comic versions of it, and how he “kicked everybody’s ass” in this game.

“Teach me.”

“What?”

“Teach me how to play that thing and I’ll beat you.”

“Just because it’s called Assassin’s Creed, doesn’t mean you could beat me at this, assassin.”

Sara was determined. She kept annoying Leonard till he finally gave in. He taught her how to play the game. This should be interesting, he thought. Playing alone isn’t as fun as having another player to beat.

Jax also came to ask Leonard if he could play with him. Snart would’ve said yes, if it wasn’t for Sara. “Come on, Sara, you’ve been playing every night ever since Gideon installed that in Len’s room. My turn!”

“Go away Jax. I need to improve, okay, and you’re throwing me off. Shut up and leave.”

Sara’s reaction shocked Jax. He looked at Leonard, asking for any explanation regarding the lady’s…feelings.

“She challenged me two nights ago. Made a bet that she could beat me in being the fastest to complete a mission. I told her she could try but she’s obviously gonna lose. Battle will be held three days from now. You might want to watch,” Leonard answered.

 

* * *

 

**_TWO NIGHTS BEFORE THE BATTLE_ **

“Wow, Lance. You’re getting good at this.”

“Of course I am. I’ve been practicing whenever I have the chance.”

“You go inside my room?”

“YES!!!!! Crushed it! Mission accomplished, crook. Beat that!”

* * *

  
**_ONE NIGHT BEFORE THE BATTLE_**

“There’s a reason why this game is called Assassin’s Creed and not The Crook’s Creed, Snart. I was born to do this. Ra’s Al Ghul who??”

“Seems like you’re pretty confident for tomorrow.”

“Hell yeah, I am. Now shut up and stop trying to distract me.”

 

* * *

 

**_THE NIGHT OF THE FIGHT_ **

Rip was startled when he heard Jax shouting while running aroung the Waverider.

“CANARY AND COLD VIDEO GAME BATTLE IN FIVE MINUTES! SNART’S ROOM! FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!”

“Gideon, scan the timeline. When will these kids start acting like adults?” Rip annoyingly asks the AI.

* * *

 

Despite Jax’s announcement, only Mick, Ray, Kendra, and himself were present. They cramped up inside Leonard’s room while they watch the two trashtalk each other.

“Done! Mick, what’s my time?”

“32 minutes and 15 seconds, boss. Quite fast for a difficult mission.”

“Wow Snart, that was intense!” said Ray. Video games weren’t really his thing but upon seeing this, he’d consider asking Snart to teach him.

Kendra shook his head. “Nope. Wait for my girl. She’s ready to do this.”

Sara was determined. “Enough, guys. Let’s finish this.”

 

For one week, Sara teased Leonard about his loss. Sometimes, he responds with an equally snarky comment but most of the time he just lets her.

“I’m sorry, Rip, but I have to pass for that undercover mission. It just isn’t part of my…creed,” she said once as she winked at Leonard.

This mockery continued.

“Excuse me. Video game badass coming through.”

“Gideon, is it true that Snart had the gaming stuff removed from his room? Poor Lenny.”

“You were only ahead for 3 minutes, blondie.”, “Oh come on, Mick. Just let me bask in my glory while I annoy your partner.”

 

Jax went to the cargo bay to chill when he saw Leonard already inside. “Hiding from Sara?” he asked. Leonard just scoffed.

“I saw your face when she finished the mission. I was expecting you to freeze the whole console with your Cold Gun but you were smiling,” he continued but Leonard remained silent.

Jax studied Leonard and after a while, he finally exclaimed, “Oh! Of course! You let her win!”

“You people actually thought I’d lose to her? I’ve been playing that game ever since it came out,” Leonard said with pride.

“Why did you let her win, then? She’s been teasing you for a week now and to be honest, it’s getting annoying.”

“She’s been smiling like a 7-year-old ever since she won. I’d gladly lose a hundred more games for that.”


	2. The Crook, the Angry Assassin, and their Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara finds out that Leonard let her win on their first video game battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Canary Prompt: Video Game Captain Canary Part 2 
> 
> Somebody requested for a part 2 where Sara finds out that Leonard let her win ;)  
> I hope you guys like it!  
> I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow, nor its characters.

“Enough, Sara! He let you win, okay? Stop teasing him coz he really could’ve beaten you but Snart let you win!" 

Sara’s eyebrows furrowed when he heard what Jax said. 

"What did you say?" 

 Oh boy. That made her angry. 

Jax knew that he shouldn’t have said that but he can’t stand Sara constantly teasing his friend, especially now that he knows the truth. 

 Before he knows it, Sara stormed off the cargo bay. 

"Oh man, Snart’s gonna kill me."

* * *

 

 "Leonard Snart, open this goddamn door!!" 

 

 This is not good. He heard her shouting from the other side of the door and for the first time in a long time, the supervillain actually got scared. This little lady is more of a threat than his nemesis, Barry Allen. 

"Why are you here, Sara? About to rub your win in my face again?" 

 Before he knew it, her flat palm hit his cheeks. 

 "You let me win?! Why the hell did you do that?! And don’t lie to me now, Snart. Don’t tell me that you didn’t let me win because Jax just told me." 

"Uhh, Jax.”

 "Now, tell me. WHY. DID. YOU. LET. ME. WIN?!“

He knew better than to lie to Sara now. She’s in her fighting stance and he knows that she could read him well. 

"It’s because I wanted you to win. You’ve been practicing for days and I just want you to get your reward,” his voice so sincere. 

Unfortunately, this wasn’t enough for the raging canary. 

“To hell with you, Snart! This is exactly what I’ve been fighting when I first became the Black Canary. Women being seen inferior to men! Do you really think of me as someone so weak that you had to give way for me?! You think I’d love to win, knowing that you had to literally under-perform for me? That isn’t a win at all!”

“Sara, that wasn’t my intention–”

She stormed off again for the second time that day. Leonard thought of following her and explaining his side but he decided to wait for her to let out some steam. 

 

* * *

 

Kendra saw Sara in the sparring room. She heard her argument with Snart and she knows it didn’t end well.

“Sara? Can I talk to you?”

“Hey. Yeah, sure,” Sara said as she stopped punching the punching bag in front of her. 

“I heard your argument with Leonard. And girl, it was intense.”

Sara just nodded at her, signaling her to continue.

“I get your point with the women being treated as inferior, but we all know that Snart isn’t one to do that. Especially not to you. My assumption may not mean much to you but I think he meant good with letting you win.”

“I let my emotions get to me earlier, right?”

“Yeah, kinda.” They both chuckled. 

 Kendra then turned to Sara and held her hand. “Don’t take this the wrong way, okay? But I think he gave way and let you win because he kinda likes you.”

“No, he doesn’t. I don’t think so. Well, not after I shouted at him like that.”

“Try and talk to him, Sara. Hear him out. If he really has no other reason why he did that other than because he thinks lowly of you, then go beat him up. I don’t think anybody would stop you. But, I highly doubt that that was his intention.” Kendra smiled. 

“Gideon, where is Leonard?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey.”

“Sara, let me explain, okay?”

Just like Gideon said, she saw Leonard at the cargo bay taking apart his Cold Gun. Before she could say yes, he already started his apology–the one he kept on rehearsing over and over in his head.

“Never will I think of you as inferior to me. You are *the* strongest and bravest woman I know. I know you could take me down with one blow to my head. Hell, you don’t even have to use any weapon. My respect for you grows everyday as I get to know you better…" 

Warmth spread to her chest, then to her cheeks.

"Sara, it wasn’t my intention to make you feel that way. I just thought you’d be happy if you won, even if that means having to endure endless mockery from you,” he smiled as he saw her smile too.

“I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. Should’ve listened to you. I overreacted.”

“You think?”, Leonard gave his usual drawl.

“Shut up,” she laughed.

“You want a rematch?”

“And you won’t let me win this time?”

“After witnessing how much you’d tease me? Not a chance, assassin." 

 

* * *

"Shut up, little lady.”

“What was that, Snart? I’m sorry. I can’t hear you over my OVERWHELMINGLY SUCCESSFUL WIN LAST NIGHT.” Her laugh could be heard all throughout the Waverider.

Leonard had to endure another week of insults from Sara.

Jax had one eyebrow up as he turned to Leonard. “You let her win again?”

“I wish I could tell you that but the assassin kicked my ass in Assassin’s Creed. Just as how I’d kick yours for telling her about what I did in the first place.”

“Oh yeah, um, I think Gray needs me so…bye!”

* * *

 

He lost in his favorite video game. Some part of him says that Sara just got lucky. That she got a more easier mission than what he got. That she just practiced more than he did. That he got overconfident.

What he refused to tell himself is that he got distracted by the way the assassin smiled as she finished the game. He got distracted by her hands covering his eyes as he started the game. He got distracted by his desire to see her smile like a kid again. 

Leonard lost the game but in a way, he won. Making the Canary happy is a win already.


End file.
